secret industries
by zuffy
Summary: behind baroque works,behind cp9 lay a secret more powerfull then ever before will luffy and the strawhats overcome this new enemy? and what about zoro? repost of temp industries
1. Chapter 1

A/N

repost of temp industries hope you enjoy.

----------------

Morning,as his bare feet touched the floor of the deck he felt the the blazing heat all over his body,his put his fingers through his wavey green hair and yawned taking off his top and putting it on the deck floor.He was already starting to sweat,clear droplets running down his muscular body.He reached for his weights and sat on the railing.A voice from behind him made him drop his weights.He growled and turned round.

-------------

Sanji slowly sat up in his hammok, he stretched and reached in his poket for a ciggaret and his lighter.It was silent,nothing but the waves lapping up against the side of the boat it was so relaxing and strange he could usualy here marimo couting somewere in the thousands but the quiet wasn't gona last for long,soon luffy would get up and demand food.A sudden cold wind hit him.It must be freezing outside.The must be near an island.

He jumped out his hammok and grapped his jacket and but his shoed on.He walked silently to the door.

As he put on the frying pan and dropped some bacon into it he walked toward the gallery door,there was no noise and zoro wasn't in his bed.Sanji was suspicius.

He slowly opened the door,he wasn't out here either but zoros top was and his weights.He went closer and picked up his shirt.A white piece of paper fell out.He picked it up and slowly red the words.His jaw flew open.There captain was not going to be happy.He had to show someone this letter before luffy woke up,someone smart.He ran towards the girls quarters .As he went in, he would usualy flirt and do anything for nami and robin,but this wasn't the time for flirting.

"Nami-swan,Nami-swan"He whispered as he shuck her gently.

"Go away sanji i dont want breakfast yet"Nami turned over.

"But this is serious my sweet something bad has happened"Sanji whispered in a serious tone.Nami turned back round and sat back up.

"What?"Nami asked.

He gave her the letter as he went and woke robin up.

Nami covered her mouth.

------------------

Sanji,Robin and Nami sat on the bed.

"Someone will have to break it to captain-san"Robin said looking at the letter.

"But this is his first-mate and best friend,i dont understand why zoro would-"Nami was interupted by a shout.

"Breakfast!"Luffy screamed.

"Shit i left the frying pan on"Sanji said running up out of the quarters and into the kitchen.

Sanji sighed as he saw the remains of the bacon on the bottom of the pan.Luffy smiled sitting at the table.

"I'll go and break it to luffy"Nami sighed walking up out of the girls quarters and into the kitchen.

Robin looked at the letter and bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me"Robin whispered as she read a incription at the bottom of the letter.

She to walked out the girls quarters and into the kitchen.

"Luffy"Nami started sitting down next to luffy.

Chopper and ussop had also got up now.

"We have some bad news"Nami said.

Robin walked in and handed the letter to Nami,who gave it to luffy.


	2. The letters revieled

Luffy slowly cast his eyes down the page.Sanji,Robin and nami looked down at the floor not wanting to face there captain.Chopper and ussop looked confused.

"Hey guys,whats going on"Chopper asked.

As luffy read the page he got more and more emotinal,he didn't kno what to think or feel,his heart was beating fast and it was filling up with rage.Tears built up in his eyes,rage and pain were fighting each other and pain was starting to win.He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands crunching the paper.Luffy snarled.The crew were shocked they never seen luffy this mad before.Luffy couldn't hold himself back.this was his first mate,how could he do this to him.Luffy threw the paper down and stepped on it before running out of the gallery and slamming the door behind him to the deck.

Ussop picked up the paper and started to read.

Dear luffy,

Iknow on the first day we met we swore to always be on the crew and swore to always be nakama but,it had to end sometime and it ends now! I understand my actions are wrong and i understand that i am breaking this promise.Im letting you down and the otheres but i cant stop and worry about that,i had had to leave sometime and my time is now.I know how much you feel about this subject and I know you'll try and come for me like you did robin but i cant let you come for me,luffy i am no longer one of the strawhats and no longer your firstmate.

...dont come after me...

Roronoe zoro

"AANNNDD i dont understand the last sentence its in another laungage"Ussop said.

He looked at the table in disbelief.

"But zoro would never do this to luffy, i always thought they were close!"Ussop said.

Robin looked at the floor.

"We cant go after him"Robin whispered.

It hurt her so much to say that,and she didn't know why it hurt her so bad,he was nakama and she'd feel like this if anyone right?but why did it feel like she wanted to break down?

"The way luffy is going it looks like we will be"Nami said.

"But still arnt you guys all shocked and angry about this?"Ussop said.

Robin,Nami and Chopper nodded

"The guys a marimo"Sanji said going back to the frying pan.

"So we are going after him then"Nami smiled.

"NO!"robin said

"Why?"Chopper asked.

"BECAUSE WE WOULD DIE!"Robin shouted making the others snap therre heads toward her.

"What?"Nami asked.

Robin looked down at the table.

-----------------

Luffy panted as he punched the mast continuesly harder and harder his knucles were starting to get bloody.His anger was getting overcome with something else.As he punched and puched he became more distraught.

"YOU PROMISED,YOU PROMISED"Luffy shouted.

Suddenly luffy slipped and fell agianst the mast.

His chest jerked and a sob escaped his chest.

"You promised"Luffy cried as he fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face and hit the deck floor.

The sobs became worse and he started to cry bad.Luffys best friend had left him and he didn't know why.

------------------------

Zoro slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a cold dark room.It was so dark he couldn't sea anything around him.Suddenly the light flaashed on and a light shone on the room...


	3. Robins exspalnation

Zoro looked as the light revieled the room.it was from the corridor,he lay in a

A prison,dark,damp,decolate...and cold.Zoro shivered and looked down at himself to find he was naked.He breathed and vapor from his mouth became visable.He shivered.He new very were he was and why he was naked.

He screamed in pain and clutched his chest.He raised his hand and his eyes widened to find his hand covered in a crimson liquid.As he looked down he found an insision wound that wasnt stitched up and it was near his heart horizontal across is mihawk wound making that re-open.

"N-N-N-NO T-T-THEY H-H-HAVENT"Zoro thought.

Something inside zoro,had been released something...Soon he would lose all the humanity in his body,lose all his sanity,lose all reason and meaning.Something the strawhats new nothing about,yet three off the strawhats held this power.

Something that having kairouseki implanted in him gave him the power to hide those powers and be accepted by the sea again.

A devil fruit...

Footsteps were heard echoing down the long metal corridor.A shadowed figure stepped infront of the prison.

"welcome home...SON"The figure laughed.

-----------------------

"DIEEEEEE!"Ussop and chopper screamed.

"Let me exsplain"Robin started.

"Behind broque works behind cp9 lay and industry thats more evil and inhumain then them both put together an industry so secret that the govement dont even know and the only people who new about it was me and crocodile.Every major island has a base for this industry.Alabasta,water 7,sky pier and may more.there aim is to track down and capture pirates to use in testing.but the tests they run on them...are like torcher the Industry is evil.The know about this too but choose to ignore it."Robin got inturupted

"T-T-T-T-tesing?"Ussop stuttered.

"They try to create a new breed of human,one with power beond any other.They fuse human D.N.A with monsters,most poeople die during the tests,but the ones that doent go mad and have to be killed."Robin answered

Chopper and Ussop screamed holding onto each other.

"But what has this industry as you call it have to do with zoro?"Nami asked.

"Let me finish!"Robin said.

"The industrie is what everyone calls it,it doesnt have a name,but the 'leader' of the industry started baroque works.In the industry they have millions of agents,these are who capture the pirates.The agents have ranking orders.Narmal agents,major,elite and finially the boss is ranked as sargent.cp9 were mear agents that were set out to help the govenment by the sargent..."Robin said biting her lip.

"WHAT THE NORMAL AGENTS ARE THAT STRONG!"Nami shouted.

Robin nodded.

"I still doent see what this has to do with marimo"Sanji sais sitting down.

"The sargent...is zoros father!"Robin bit her lip.

Everyones eyes widened.

"HIS FATHER!"Sanji shouted.

"WHY DIDNT ZORO TELL US THIS!"Nami shouted.

"How could I have been so carless and forgotten!"Robin cried.

----------

"How did you find me..."Zoro hissed

"We had agents looking for you ever since you ran away when you were five."The sargent laughed.

"We were tracking you when you were with the strawhats and your gona be the sargent and like it! and...your gona help the industry capture your nakama..."The sargent laughed.

------------------------

Next chapter

little zoros big escape.


	4. little zoros big escape

"I have to get out" Zoro thought looking around for an escape route round the cell.

"Awww son you look scared,thats not the son i remember"The sargent laughed.

Zoro growled and ran ramming himself into the bars at full force.

"Thats the son i remember"The sargent laughed.

Zoro growled trying to grap his father but the sargent stepped back.

Zoro stepped back and fell.He put his head in his hands.The devil fruit was starting to take hold again.He didnt want that monster loose again.

-----------------------Flashback

A young sargent 21 years of age stepped down a lifeless dark corridoor on his was to the exsperonment cells.The sargent had Bright blue huge spikey hair with two long strands coming down to his just below his shoulders.He was quite tall and wore a white trenchcoat and sunglasses.He also ate a cursed fruit that gave him ever lasting life...

The Eeji Eeji (age age) fruit, a fruit that can make someone be as old or as young as they want.Being able to fault your age so your body never grows with time.

Yesturday was the 10th of november,the eve of his sons second birthday,and his present from his father? a cursed fruit...I say present what i mean is his two year old son was strapped down to a table and the fruit forced down his throat.While his mother could only watch in horror.The devil fruit? ...The Akki Akki (evil evil) fruit.A fruit that makes you turn evil,into a demon a true monster.Without control like most Zone types.You will kill anything in your path to enemys from nakama.

He walked into the corridor,It was metal with contless cells with monsters and mutants that would make you puke locked in, each with 2 agent guards at either side.

Alot of noise was coming from the end cell, banging and thrashing and roars...that is were young zoro was kept.The guards looked terrified.The sargent ran to the cell.

"Whats going on!"The sargent asked.

"Its your son sir!"one of the guards cried.

"Hes a monster"The other said.

As the sargent looked at his son a wave of horror and disbelief hit his but soon that disbelife turned into happyness as and evil smile appeared on his face.

It was night.Zoros mother was in her room,she was crying at the sight of her son,she had to do something, she had to get him away from the industty...

She had a plan...

She went down to the cells, the two guards were there.

"We were waiting for you!"A blue haired guard smiled.

"Sorry bout that haiz"She smiled.

"Weve knocked zoro out already"Another guard with red spikey hair said.

"Good job zuiru"She complemented.

She slowly opened the door and grabbed the monster.She ran quickly with haiz ans zuiru to the operation room.

She worked quickly as she implanted kairouseki into his body.

The operantion was done and she had to move quickly not to be seen by the agents as she ran through corridor and into the streets with haiz and zuiru behind her as she made her way to the harbor.

3 years later

Five year old zoro, the happiest boy in a small town on the east blue.Living with his mom,unkle haiz and unkle zuiru. But his mom new something she new the industries were looking for them and she had to act soon.

"Haiz have you packed zoros suitcase?"She asked.

They had started to pack up ready to go again while zoro was out with zuiru.

"Yeah!"He said quick pased looking at her and smiling.But his face turned soon to horror...

Zuiru and zoro slowly walked up the path to the house.Zoro ran in.Zuiru walked in.He heard Zoro scream his lungs out.

Zuiru ran in to find Both zoros mom and Haiz dead covered with blood on the floor.The sargent stood over both of them and laughed.

"Zoro! run away!"Zuiru ordered.

"NO, NO I CANT LEAVE MOM"Zoro shouted.

"GOOOO"Zuiru shouted making zoro burst into tears and run out of the house ...

------------End flashback

The sargent laughed walking up the stairs to the main hall of the base.


	5. Its your choice luffy

a/n

hmmm in the other chapters the strawhats have been abit out of character so in the next im gona try to make them as in character as i can :)

--------

Luffy entered the cabin,just as robin stopped explaining.

"Did you here that captain-san?"Robin asked

Luffy nodded and sat down at the table.

"All we have to do is kick that Sargent ossans arse right?"Luffy asked.

"NO!"Nami shouted grabbing Luffys neck and shaiking him.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT ROBIN SAID HUNDREDS OF AGENTS LIKE CP9! WE WOULD ALL BE KILLED!"Nami shouted letting go of Luffy and sitting down.

"For our own saftey! we have no reason to go after zoro,hes with his family right,so he'll be safe! and anyway hes a strong guy he can live without us"Nami nodded.

"NAMI-SWAAAANNNN THERE THE BEST WORDS IVE EVER HEARD YOU SAY!"Sanji said getting on one knee.

"But Nami...Zoros my first mate"Luffy frowned.

Luffys frown turned deeper.

"AND NAKAMA!"Luffy shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT NAMI SWAN!"Sanji shouted leeping up in the air heading to kick Luffy.

But before Sanji could kick Luffy ducked making Sanji miss and fall behind him.

"well save Zoro by yourself! because im not gona get killed."Nami replied turning away.

She too wanted Zoro back but thinking strategically they would all get killed...Zoro wouldnt want that either.

Robin new one thing that could change Nami's mind.

"Miss Navigator..."Robin smiled as Nami turned round grabbing Namis attention.

"I also know that Zoros dad is ritch,he has billions of berries."Robin smiled.

"T-that means Zoros ritch...EEHHHH!"Nami smiled the berrie sign appearing in her eyes.

"Nami might be persuaded by money but im not! i miss Zoro too but i know he doesnt want us to get killed...but he is nakama..."Ussop sighed.

"I miss Zoro"Chopper frowned.

"We are going to save Zoro!"Luffy demanded.

From outside there was a 'Bang' Luffy and the otheres rushed outside but stopped to see a strange looking man sat on the railings.

"Who are you?"Luffy asked.

Robin put a hand over her mouth and stepped back.

"Robin-chwan!"Sanji said worried.

The man sat on the railings he looked about 21 had bright blue spikey hair with two long strands coming down just below his shoulders,he also wore a white trenchcoat and sunglasses.

"Me?"The man smiled in a dark voice.

"My name is Roronoe Sky"He laughed.

All the crew were shocked.

"R-R-Roronoe?"Luffy gasped.

"HES THE SARGENT!"Robin shouted.

"He cant be, hes too young to be Zoros dad"

"I ate the Eeji Eeji fruit my friends"Sky laughed.

"Eeji Eeji?"Chopper asked.

"Ever lasting life?"Sanji murmered.

"im NOT your friend give Zoro back"Luffy hissed.

"Zoros not a straw-hat anymore boy,Hes an agent! Every agent has a pair of sunglasses with there name on!"Sky smiled moving his hair to show sky ingraved in his in blue.

Sky reached in his pocket and threw a pair of sunglasses on the floor engraved ZORO in green.

Luffy growled and stood on the sunglasses making them smash.

"ZOROS MY NAKAMA!"Luffy shouted at sky.

Sky laughed.

"You dont know what your getting into! I came here to warn you,I will let you get away for bringing my son to me but you must leave without him,on the othere hand you can come and try to save zoro and get slaughted...or become a monster,like your first mate"Sky sniggered.

"What?...A MONSTER!"Ussop asked

"Zoros not a monster1"Luffy said confused.

"Opps i think ive said to much"He said getting to his feet.

"You have the choice Luffy"Sky calmly said like it was a game.

Sky jumped off the ship.

"WHAT AN IDIOT!"Nami smiled

"He just jumped in the water!"Nami laughed.

"But i never heard a splash"Chopper confused said.

Luffy ran to the rails, as he looked over Sky had disapeared...

------------------

From zoros cell,A growl escaped.The zoro he once was, was gone...


End file.
